


Miss.Jackson

by Aurora_Has_Pencil (Ncveliist)



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncveliist/pseuds/Aurora_Has_Pencil
Summary: Hello Friends, I have been writing quite a lot but very inactive on here so I decided to share a story I wrote the includes a lot of good friends I've made through the internet.The main character is a great writer and inspired this entire story with her series called 'Our Story'. I am actually a character starting from the part 'This is Home'. I recommend you go check her out, she is an amazing writer who deserves your love and appreciation so go follow her!check out Daisy and follow her on The ETN Amino here:https://aminoapps.com/c/official-etna/page/user/das/pK8D_2PSgfnaW5GRMQxRLdxjPzoB6dZQB2Subscribe her here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCpesmUIw9LsxUT1UrK4vBrgFollow her on wattpad here: https://www.wattpad.com/user/GalaxybatsI also reference a lot of close friends(plus the day the story starts on is my birthday and a whole bunch of other easter eggs)Anyways, enjoy! Remember if you're not smiling, you're doing it wrong!~ Aurora/Hooman





	Miss.Jackson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eden_exe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eden_exe/gifts).



**August 25th, 1977. 7:28 am**

 

Miss. Jackson, Miss. Nygaard would like to see you.

 

Daisy looked at Matthew and nodded as she got up from her desk.

 

"You wanted to see me, correct." Daisy peeked into Safiya's office.

 

Safiya nodded. "Why don't you take a seat." Safiya suggested

 

Safiya handed her an Article about 'A Massacre at Everlock Disco'

 

"Famous Disco Dancer, Colleen Ballinger went missing last night, she was seen at Everlock Disco and I want you to come with me to check out the crime scene." Safiya explained

 

"So what do ya say?"

 

"I'm in!"

 

**\---------------------------------------------- >**

 

RB was talking to Ponyo the secretary "Safiya!" RB stopped her

 

"Hm?"

 

"It has been discovered Lauren Riihimaki was awfully suspicious and was there with Miss. Ballinger." She explained

 

"Thanks for the update." She said

 

"I'll write that down" Daisy said

 

"We should get to work when we find more suspects, Daisy." Safiya suggested

 

Daisy nodded

 

Suddenly Miss.Cherry came running in out of breath "More people have gone missing!" Mia said catching her breath

 

"Okay, sit down first." Safiya said and Daisy brought her water "Tana Mongeau and Timothy DeLaGetto are nowhere to be found!" She Explained

 

"We need to get to the bottom of this before it gets out of hand!" Daisy said

 

"Get me Detective Patrick now!" Safiya shouted to Ponyo

 

Belle nodded

 

Matthew came in "What going on?" He said with a concerned expression on his face

 

"Well known people are going missing left and right!" Safiya said "I need you to help Daisy and I find out what is going on!"

 

"Got it!" Patrick said

 

**\---------------------------------------------- >**

 

**To be Continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an edited version of the original. Hope you enjoyed... This only the beginning.
> 
> Follow me on Amino: https://aminoapps.com/c/official-etna/page/user/hoomdn-stopalexabuse/dK5o_d2Szfd672edWLeGL4WZpo0vlE1GB
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/Human_Pencil
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/aurora_hooman/?hl=en
> 
> Follow me on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Aurora_has_Pencil
> 
> Subscribe to my Youtube Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKOYbch238ndbuqLfQumEIA?view_as=subscriber


End file.
